thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angic Hemelio
Angic Hemelio is a boy from District Two. He volunteered for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Angic Hemelio District Two Age: 18 Weapons: Spear, Halberd. Appearance: Angic is a tall boy from District Two. He is muscular. He has brown hair. His eyes are yellow and he is born with a rare deviatation. He was born with wings. Wings like an angel. He has a tattoo on his right forearm. Personality: Angic, a very kind boy from District Two. Although he trained to become a career tribute he stayed calm. He wasn't here to hurt people. He just wanted to have to honor of winning the Hunger Games since his cousin also won the Hunger Games once. She lives in rich now and that's what Angic wants. Money. Backstory: Eighteen years ago, on a hot summer day Angic's Mother went in to labour. Angic was ready to be born. The delivery was very tough. His mother went to lots of pain because of the wings. The wings were never noticed by any doctors. A crying baby came to earth while his mother was crying too. Lots of blood was everywhere and his mother died of bloodloss. He is the youngest child out of four other childs. His oldest brother volunteered for the Hunger Games but never came back. During his early life he spend most of his time alone. His father and his two sisters always had to work. He spend his childhood alone. Although he never met his mother he always felt a void in his life. The void of a warm mother's heart. Angic always roamed through the village he lived in. He went to school where most girls fell in love with him. They loved him because of his wings and he handsome appearance. Fights started. Every girl was trying to date him. He did date few of those girls and he even slept with some off them but they all left him soon. There was only one girl, Yoni, who stayed with him because of his insides and not his outsides. They fell in love with each other. People started calling him a slut because he had many girls before but with Yoni it was different. It was real love. One night they found out that Yoni was pregnant. Angic remembered how his mother died, giving birth to him. He warned Yoni about it and she answered that it is also her child and that she wants to keep it. The next week was reaping day. Angic has been training his whole life and finally decided to volunteer but when he shouted that he was volunteering he did regret it. There is a chance he won't return to District Two and leave Yoni alone with his baby. Strengths: Angic has lots of strength in his arms and legs. He is strong and can easily win a hand to hand fight. This makes him a strong competitor. He is also used to a spear as a weapon since he has been training his whole life. Unlike other tribute he is experienced with a spear. Weaknesses: He doesn't know how to survive on his own in the wild. He doesn't know a thing about plants and stuff. He isn't able to swim and hiding and camouflage is also hard for him. His wings make him easy to spot. Alliance: Angic will join the careers. Impressing them with his skills and he wil try to be to the leader. Interview Angle: He will talk about the love of his life back in District Two, how they are expecting their first child together and that he will do anything to go back to District Two to see his unborn child. Trainings strategy: He will stick with careers. Impress them with his skills and become their leader. Bloodbath strategy: He will behave like a typical career. Run to the cornucopia and start killing tributes. After the bloodbath he will collect the supplies that are left at the cornucopia and then stick with careers. Bossing them around. Strategy for the rest of the games: Stick with the careers and go on tribute hunting. If they are nearing the top ten he will kill his fellow careers in their sleep or add some poison to the food they eat. It depends on the number of careers left. If there are 5 careers left he will poison the food but with only two other career tributes left he will kill them in their sleep. When he kills the careers he will use a different weapon then a spear or a halberd to prevent that someone thinks he did it. Category:Volunteer Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Wesolini Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters